Café y chocolate
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Creía que sería una cita de negocios como cualquier otra. no imaginó que recuperaría su alma antes de terminar una taza de café. One shot. AoshixMisao.


**Título: Café y chocolate**

**Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Summary: **Creía que sería una cita de negocios como cualquier otra. No imaginó que recuperaría su alma antes de terminar una taza de café. One Shot. Aoshi & Misao

**Autor: Kunoichi Karla **

**Para concursar en: "LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS" **

**

* * *

**

**CAFÉ Y CHOCOLATE**

Después de ordenar abre el periódico que está sobre la mesa, como siempre. Mira el reloj de madera que cuelga en la pared frente a ella. Faltan dos minutos para las seis de la tarde. Sólo tiene que esperar que su cliente llegue, recibir el pago y marcharse.

Espera que sea puntual. La misión de la noche anterior acabó prolongándose más de lo planeado y acabó durmiendo unas pocas horas por la mañana. El tipo al que tenía que espiar tuvo una fiesta privada con varias chicas que, al parecer, no tenían apuro por regresar a casa temprano. Solo espera que ese pobre diablo no haya gastado más dinero de la cuenta. Si no le paga la próxima vez que lo vea, tendrá que cumplir su amenaza.

Comienza a leer el periódico. Una niña de diez años desapareció cuando regresaba a su casa después de la escuela. Subió la inflación. Las bolsas plásticas se convirtieron en la principal causa de muerte de las tortugas marinas y otras especies en peligro de extinción. U2 tocará próximamente en el Campo Mayor de Polo, entradas a la venta por Music- Word o por Internet en WWW.

De un momento a otro siente que hay alguien frente a ella. Aparta el periódico y ve sobre la mesa una moneda plateada de cinco centavos. Es la marca del cliente. Otro repugnante tipo que no la toma en serio por ser mujer y que cree que podrá llevársela a la cama por lo que vale un café. Antes incluso de verlo a la cara le hace una seña con la mano indicándole que se siente. Mientras dobla el periódico para dejarlo a un lado definitivamente vuelve a pensar en las tortugas y las bolsas de plástico. Debe recordar leer ese artículo luego.

Confunden las bolsas con alimento.-, dice el tipo haciéndola congelarse de la impresión.

No puede creerlo. No por lo que oye, sino quien lo dice.

Lo mira de inmediato. Sin aire, con el corazón detenido, y con razón…

Ahí está él. Serio como siempre, con esos ojos de hielo fijos en ella, esperando su reacción con calma, como si estuviera preparado para todo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Es una pregunta estúpida, sin duda. No lo sabe en realidad, pero tampoco es lo que quiere saber. Solo fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato. Espero que Kanryu cumpla con la suya.-

No dice nada, solo lo mira resentida, como los niños cuando son regañados.

¿Quieres tomar algo?-, le pregunta él con sus impecables modales

Ya ordené, y lo tomaré sola. Dame el dinero y vete.-

Él mueve la cabeza en una negación paciente… muy paciente.

Debemos hablar.-

No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dice reticente

Te desapareces una semana antes de nuestro casamiento ¿y no tienes nada qué decir? Yo no estaría tan seguro.-, replica él sin levantar ni un ápice el tono de voz, pero si muy indignado, casi incrédulo.

No tengo nada para decir, Aoshi. ¿Qué esperas oír? ¿Qué me cansé de jugar a derretir el hielo y que cuando el jueguito se puso serio me fui? ¿Qué me puse a salvo de tu pasado, de tu penoso silencio y de tu aburrida vida?-

No es cierto. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco y que quizás nunca entienda, como el motivo por el cual trabajas para Kanryu Takeda, pero de algo estoy seguro... cada vez que me esperabas despierta, cada vez que te quedabas en vela cuidándome y cada vez que llorabas pidiéndome que no te dejara, no fingías, Misao.-

¿Cómo desmentirle algo tan cierto? ¿Cómo decirle que nunca lo había amado si ahora mismo estaba haciéndolo? ¿Cómo hacerle creer que sus lágrimas habían sido falsas si aprendió a llorar por él?

Además, tengo algo que necesitas, y no te lo daré hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber.-

La chica se muerde el labio por no poder protestar. Hacerlo no tiene sentido. No puede mentirle a él, no es tan buena.

La mesera interrumpe dejando sobre la mesa el café de Misao y un pastel bajo en calorías de frambuesas y durazno. Aoshi observa la orden incrédulo, la mira a Misao aún con la ceja arqueada. Logra fastidiarla, ella revolea los ojos molesta y mira por la ventana, ignorándolo. Él continua mirándola por un instante más, disfruta comprobar que aún la disgusta no tener su aprobación. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

Señor ¿va a ordenar?-, pregunta la camarera sintiéndose realmente incómoda.

Aoshi finalmente la deja en paz, aunque solo será por un momento. Mira a la camarera y ordena:

Si, quiero un pastel de chocolate y un submarino doble.-

Enseguida.-

Misao se sorprende ¿Qué clase de pedido es ese? Sabe que a Aoshi le gustan las cosas dulces, pero nunca fue muy fanático del chocolate.

Cuando regresa la vista a Misao ella está mirándolo. Le sonríe. Ella se fastidia. Es un creído.

Solo hay silencio entre ellos un pequeño instante. Misao no ha tocado ni el café, ni l postre. No sabe por que pero ya no le apetece ninguna de esas cosas. Maldito Aoshi, mira que venir a nombrar el chocolate frente a una mujer que intenta cuidarse.

Okina está enfermo.- Dice él haciéndola olvidar el chocolate.

¿Qué tiene?- pregunta alarmada

Años, Misao. – responde con pesar. La única enfermedad para la que no hay cura, piensa.- Deberías ir a verlo un día, pero trata de que sea pronto. No vaya ser cosa que cuando llegues ya no esté.-

Sabes que no puedo ir.-

Bebe café y solo después de tragar recuerda que no le puso edulcorante.

Sé que no quieres.-

No discutiré contigo sobre eso, ya no es de tu incumbencia lo que hago o dejo de hacer.-

Abre dos sobres de azúcar y echa el contenido dentro de la taza.

Claro que no, fuiste tú quien dejó esa nota. "Me canse de ustedes, me voy."-

No hiciste nada por que volviera.-

No podía pedirte que siguieras conmigo, corrías peligro, todo era una locura. Tenías derecho a marcharte, pero yo tenía derecho a una despedida. Además ¿hubieses vuelto si iba a buscarte?-

No lo sé, pero tampoco sabía si tú lo harías cuando salí por ti a los catorce años, ni siquiera sabia si estabas vivo, Aoshi.-

Cundo esa noche escribió la nota pensó exactamente las palabras que lo alejarían de ella. Buscó lastimarlo para que no la buscara, por su seguridad.

En el inicio los reclamos de ella fueron inventados, pero este era real. Si, en verdad deseó que él la hubiese buscado. Deseó que la hubiese rescatado de las garras de Kanryu y hubiese preferido, por egoísta que resultara pensarlo, haber muerto los dos en un intento fallido de fuga que haber vivido todo lo que vivió desde que tuvo que dejarlo.

De pronto siente ganas de llorar. No entiende por qué ahora. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo, creía haberse acostumbrado a ser fuerte… sin embargo ahí estaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y ese enorme nudo en la garganta. Por un momento cree que hasta Aoshi podrá verlo. Bebe café. La bebida caliente la ayuda a relajar los músculos y la sensación de ahogo disminuye.

El café es dulce, suave... Cuanto hace que no prueba el azúcar, que bueno que se equivocó.

Acto seguido vuelve a sentir ganas de llorar. Esta vez es el café. Extraña su casa, extraña a Okina y lo extraña a él. Su aliento a café por las mañanas y los besos con que la despertaba…

Aoshi nota su angustia. Sabe de algo que la alegrará y se lo cuenta:

Omasu y Shiro se casaron en primavera. Están esperando un bebé.-

La cara de ella se ilumina. Sonríe.

¿En serio? ¡Oh, Que maravilla!-

Se arrepiente, no debió decírselo. Que llorara era una buena oportunidad para recuperarla. Ahora tendrá que esperar la siguiente y posiblemente no se diera hoy. ¿Por qué siempre deja de pensar cuando la ve llorar? Es un idiota.

Se quedan en silencio. Misao comienza a sentirse incómoda. Aoshi mira por la ventana, no quiere perderla de nuevo. Debe pensar rápido.

¿Sabes? No tengo mucho tiempo, Aoshi. Será mejor que me vaya.-, Dice buscando la billetera dentro del bolso para pagar su consumo.

No te he pagado aún.-

No importa, solo dime cuanto es y yo me arreglaré.-, deja un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa y se cuelga su bolso al hombro

¿de dónde sacarás cuarenta mil dólares?-, pregunta sorprendiéndola.

¿de dónde los sacaste tú y por qué haces negocios con Kanryu?-

Ya está molesta. ¿En que rayos anda Aoshi? Nadie paga cuarenta mil dólares solo para encontrarse con ella. Los negocios que está haciendo son reales. Por un instante se desilusiona, no está ahí por ella, quizás nunca le importó realmente.

Siéntate.-, dice agarrándola de la muñeca. Ella intenta zafarse, pero el agarre se hace más fuerte.

Me lastimas.- chilla apretando los dientes, dolorida.

Si tengo que quebrarte el brazo para sacarte de todo esto no dudes que lo haré.-, afloja un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que pueda librarse. Jala de ella y acaba sentada en la silla junto a él.

No necesito que me saques de nada. Solo que te vayas y me dejes en paz-, le espeta enfadada. Está tratándola como si fuese una niña.

La camarera regresa. Los mira entre asustada y confundida. No sabe que hacer… Ellos la miran esperando que deje las cosas y se marche para poder seguir discutiendo.

Señor, submarino doble y pastel de chocolate… -

Gracias.-, responde él con su habitual calma. No parece ser el mismo que obligó a la chica a sentarse. A la camarera ese cambio de actitud le recuerda a los psicópatas de las películas.

… con… permiso.- dice asustada, y se marcha con prisa.

Aoshi la ignora. Mira a Misao que mantiene la cabeza gacha. Se da cuenta que aún la tiene sujeta y lentamente deshace el agarre. Antes de soltarla totalmente masajea la muñeca maltratada.

Misao lo mira a la cara, pero él esta prestando atención a otra cosa. Lo ve poner la taza frente a ella.

Toma.-, le dice.

Si hubiese querido submarino, no hubiese ordenado café.-

Replica Misao apartando la mano de la de él.

Si hubieses querido café, no serías tu, Misao.-

Deja de hacer como si conocieras todo de mi.-

Deja de hacer como si no lo hiciera.-

Eres un creído, no soy la misma, no…-

Ya no tiene sentido intentar defenderse, tampoco quiere hacerlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo extrañó esos labios? Ya tampoco importa. No puede resistirse a un beso impulsivo y necesitado de ese hombre, ni a su modo suave de tratarla.

Aoshi le seca las lágrimas sin romper el contacto. Cuando finalmente se separan, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, la besa en la frente y la trae contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que ella corresponde.

¿Qué pasó contigo, Misao?-, pregunta más para él que para ella.

El destino, Aoshi.- responde con pesar. Él la mira.

Estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo para ti.-

En el rostro de ella se dibuja una sonrisa triste. Apoya una mano sobre el pecho de él y pone distancia.

Te prometo que un día te contaré toda la verdad, pero no hay un destino para nosotros.-

No voy a quedarme con la duda. Ya sabes como soy.-

Misao sonríe. Le da un sorbo al submarino mientras piensa: él no dejará de intentarlo, que bueno!

Aoshi prueba el pastel como si nada estuviera pasando.

No es como el de Okón, pero está muy bueno.-, comenta poniendo el plato al medio para compartir, y comienza a beber el café que ella no terminó.

Misao lo observa curiosa dejar al descubierto varios sobres de edulcorante que había ocultado detrás del servilletero y ponerlos de nuevo en el canastito junto con el azúcar.

No me gusta el endulzante sintético.-, explica con descuido.

Misao comprende que desde el principio planeaba acabar compartiendo la merienda como en los viejos tiempos. Niega con la cabeza y prueba el pastel. Aoshi le sigue resultando increíble.

Hace rato que lo único que queda en la mesa es una torta baja en calorías de frambuesas y durazno. Anocheció y a algunos clientes del bar ya le están sirviendo la cena. Hablaron durante horas, de cosas sin importancia y sin remordimientos. Finalmente Aoshi saca un sobre de papel madera y se lo da.

¿te llevo?-

No, me tomaré un taxi.-

No me molesta hacerlo.-

No, en serio. Espero que mañana me devuelvan mi coche. Le prometeré al juez de faltas nunca más dejarlo mal estacionado por bajar a comprar comida rápida.-

¿comida rápida?-, dice levantando una ceja y mirando el postre aun intacto.

¿Qué querías? Era media noche y aún no había cenado.- Aoshi continuó mirándola incrédulo.- Ah! Eso, es para contrarrestar las hamburguesas con papas fritas. Pero ahora por tu culpa tendré que estar a dieta una semana.- Ríe a carcajadas, ni ella se lo cree.- Ya vámonos. Quiero dormir.-

¿Esa es una propuesta indecente?-, pregunta abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero. Ella vuelve a reír.

¿ese es tu auto?-

No, vine en la moto.-, dice indicándole la ninja Kawasaki negra estacionada allí junto. Misao silva impresionada.

Dime, Aoshi ¿aún tienes obsesión por pasar desapercibido? Por que sé que eres muy bueno en eso, pero no creo que lo logres con…-

No llegan a verme.- Ella ríe.

Entiendo.- dice sosteniéndole el casco mientras él se sube y le da arranque.

Cuídate.-

Si, tu también.-, dice ya mucho más seria mientras le entrega el casco.

Solo un beso en la frente y su aliento a café y chocolate son la despedida. Después, lo ve alejarse zigzagueante por el trancito, veloz, oscuro, como solo Aoshi Shinomori sabe hacerlo.

La próxima vez que lo vea, será libre.

Lo ha decidido.


End file.
